It's About Time
by CoolAmi69
Summary: After one year together, Asami invites Korra over for an intimate dinner to her high-rise condo in Republic City and gives her a very special present. (Korrasami month 2015, Prompts 4: Anniversary/Roommates)


**A/N:** **This one turned out better than I had originally planned. Warning: It's so cheesy, my beta needed a Lactaid pill. And it's fluffier than a Pomeranian puppy. I hope you enjoy my fourth fic of the month!** **Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Korra took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. She wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous, but she just wanted everything to go just right. After all, one-year anniversaries don't come around every day. True, it was only their one-year anniversary of their first date - when they left for their whirlwind Spirit World vacation - but it was still a special occasion for them.

Much to Korra's relief, Asami insisted that they spend the evening in her skyrise condominium in downtown Republic City. Korra had been there often, especially since Asami prefered her condo over the mansion which was now home to their friends' emigrated family. Korra was looking forward to a private night in.

She wasn't quite sure how long she stood in front of Asami's grand front doors. Even for a condo, Asami's home was large. As much as they had both changed over the years, a few other things never did. Asami never bragged about her social status and didn't mind getting her hands dirty every once in a while, but it was no secret that she prefered the finer things in life.

Korra's hair was much longer now and she kept her wolf tails by her ears, but she left the rest of her hair down. She ran a careful hand through her locks, to make sure it had just the right amount of order mixed in with a carefree look; Asami would occasionally mention that she prefered the Avatar with her hair down. She adjusted her low-cut, Republic City-styled Water Tribe silk shirt. There was no way she'd wear something like this back home, even though she usually wore a sleeveless vest. But it was classy and comfortable, and Asami had picked it out for her. Her blue slacks, however, was something she picked out herself. The bender was quite proud because she never had any reason to think about fashion before but they were pretty stylish. She brushed her thighs, in case any dust or lint was still stuck to her clothes. But after a few moments, she figured she had stalled enough. Korra raised a hand to the great metal knocker and brought it down a couple times.

It took longer than expected to answer the door, but soon enough, Asami greeted her lover happily. "Why, hello, Avatar Korra," she bowed with a playful smirk on her face. Asami stood before her in a stunning burgundy dress with red trim. The dress came low, just above her bustline with a dip between her breasts. The neckline, if you could call it that, extended to just above the top of her shoulders. The sleeves were sheer with a slit behind her elbows, and came down to a cuff on both of her wrists. The hem reached below her knees, but the slit on the right side went all the way up her thigh. And there was no way you could miss her red pumps that matched the red trim exactly, accentuating her long and toned legs.

"Ms. Sato," Korra replied, playing along.

Asami stepped forward and embraced Korra, planting a tender kiss on her lips. "Please, come in," she said again politely.

When Korra walked into the large living space, she saw that the electric lights were all turned off. The whole condo was filled with candles and lanterns, giving an etherial glow to her home. It was decorated in Asami's favorite art deco style, and a radio in the corner was playing jazz music. From around the corner, brighter lights came from where Korra knew the dining room was.

"Wow. I've never seen your home look so... beautiful," Korra whispered in awe.

From behind, Asami closed the door and held her girlfriend from behind. "It's funny, I was going to say the same thing about you. You look amazing, Korra. And I love it when you wear your hair down," she hummed into the long, dark hair.

Korra turned around still in Asami's grasp. "Well, you look even more gorgeous than usual, and I didn't even think that was possible," Korra grinned.

The couple kissed again, lost in each other's embrace. When their faces came apart, their arms stayed fast around each other. They both reveled in each other's company.

Breaking the silence, Korra finally whispered, "I missed you."

"It's only been a few hours," Asami laughed, replying.

"I know, but it was at Air Temple Island and it was for Team Avatar business. We barely get any alone time over there, even in my own room. I think Tenzin just knows when I'm trying to talk to you because he always has a knack for interrupting." Korra pouted.

"Well, it's just you and me now. I hope you're hungry." Asami released her embrace and took her girlfriend by the hand to lead her to the dining room.

In the middle of the large table were three great candelabras with large candles which were surrounded by food. Though the portions were small, about one serving each, there were so many plates that it could easily feed a party. However, there were no place settings that Korra could see.

"I know you don't like sea prune stew, but I wanted something to remind you of home. There's Water Tribe tentacle noodle soup which I know you love. And since I couldn't decide what else, there's a bunch of other dishes from all over the world," Asami grinned.

Impressed, Korra exclaimed, "Wow! Did you make all of this?"

Asami laughed. "Sorry to disappoint, but no. The only thing I made was your favorite vegetarian dumplings, but only because Pema taught me how to make them. I might have to ask your parents for a few recipes."

Korra went straight for her favorite Water Tribe soup and looked around for a bowl. "How are we supposed to eat this?" Korra asked.

Asami gently took the spoon that was sticking out of the bowl and lifted the broth to her lips. After giving it a few blows to cool, she brought it over to Korra's mouth. "Like this," she said sultrily.

Korra raised an eyebrow, but still look a sip. She closed her eyes and moaned, "That is sooo good."

With chopsticks in her other hand, Asami lifted a few noodles and a piece of octopus to gracefully fed her partner.

"I love tentacles," Korra purred.

"I know you do, but I'd love to try some of this too," Asami said. She handed Korra the set of chopsticks and spoon that she was holding, and waited patiently.

It didn't take long for Korra to figure out what her girlfriend wanted. Though she wasn't as graceful, she lifted a few noddles to Asami's lips that sloppy splashed across her chin. Quickly, Korra leaned over and licked the dribbles of broth.

"Oh, you're getting bold with this game," Asami winked.

Korra blushed. "I-I didn't see any napkins. And the soup is too good to waste."

"Well, there's plenty more to try!" Asami said eagerly.

They started at one end of the table and went from plate to plate, feeding each other and enjoying the feast that Asami had collected for them. Korra couldn't decide which dish she liked best, though she couldn't stop saying how impressed she was with Asami's homemade vegetarian dumplings. Naturally, the flirting just kept going strong though they weren't quite yet at the point of tearing each other's clothes off.

"Oh, spirits, Asami. That dinner was fantastic," Korra sighed happily. Both of their faces were rather messy from feeding each other.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Asami smiled. "I wanted tonight to be special."

Korra walked over to a plate with a lid on it. "Well, Ms. Sato, I've been quite impressed so far. Let's see what you have saved for last..." Her words trailed off when she lifted the cover. She looked somewhere between shock and confusion, and turned her head to Asami with a furrowed brow.

Asami walked slowly over to Korra, wrapping one arm around her waist and another took Korra's hand to guide it to the plate. "Korra, you've been there for me from the very beginning, even before we were actually friends. Now, I have the privilege of calling you my girlfriend, partner, lover. Now I want to call you one more thing. Spending the past year with you has made me happier than I ever thought I could be. Move in with me, here. I want this to be our home. Together, just the two of us."

Korra took the key in her hand and looked at it for what felt like forever. Finally, she closed a tight fist around it and smiled up at Asami, her eyes full of tears. "Sounds perfect," she replied. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and kissed her with her very soul.


End file.
